A Gentle Breeze
by PennytheMonsterBringer
Summary: ************LIGHT SPOILERS!************* So, breeze has come back to life after the FAYZ and reunites with some characters. Yay! Please read and review, and I apologise for the awful summary!


**A Gentle Breeze**

**A/N: so I wrote a one shot! It is based after the FAYZ and it is if Brianna had come back to life. So, some scientists got her body and tried to make her come back to life. So she has come back to life and Dekka is there. I really loved writing this one shot and I really hope you enjoy reading it's randomness!  
Nini xx**  
**_Ps. Don't forget to leave a review_**

*BEEP* - *BEEP* - *BEEP*  
The hospital monitors were beeping, they had found so me remaining life in a young girl from the Perdido Beach Anomaly. She was in intensive care in Santa Barbara hospital. She appeared lifeless, but the beeping of the machine confirmed that she was still alive.

Beside her bed sat an older girl, this girl had dark hair, dark skin and dark eyes. She contrasted completely with the patient who had ginger hair, pale freckled skin and blue eyes. But you could still sense something joyful between them when they were in the room together.

*BEEP*- *BEEP* - *BEEP*

The beeping of the machinery being used to keep this youngster alive had speed up, and got louder. The girl opened her eyes and blinked.

"Dekka?" The patient asked, when she saw the other girl standing above her.  
"Yeah, Brianna?" Dekka asked in return.  
"Yes, Dekka!" Brianna shouted loudly, jumping off the bed into her friend's arms.  
"Calm, Breeze!" Dekka told Brianna, but she was barely able to contain her own excitement.  
"Wait, where am I?" Brianna questioned, realising the surroundings where not like anything you would find in the FAYZ.  
"Um," Dekka began, not sure how to break the news to Brianna. Brianna had been one of the only people who didn't want the FAYZ to end, because before the anomaly, Brianna had just been a normal girl, with parents who hated her. But during the FAYZ Brianna was the Breeze, a superhero... "Breeze, you aren't in the FAYZ-" Dekka continued but was interrupted by Brianna.  
"What?" Brianna shouted, "why? What happened?"  
"Caine killed Gaia, and he died in the process-" Dekka exclaimed, before being cut off by Brianna again.  
"Yes! Caine and Gaia are dead, it couldn't have ended much better!" Brianna exclaimed, suddenly cheering up.  
"Well, anyway," Dekka continued, ignoring Brianna's comment, "Caune saved us all by sacrificing himself to little Pete who then fought Gaia in his body. Then they basically burnt each other to a crisp and then the barrier just came down."  
"Where was I during all of this?" Brianna asked, before adding, "the Breeze should have ended the FAYZ!"  
"We all thought you were dead, it was a few weeks ago. Since then you have been lying here, under intensive care. We thought Gaia had killed you. She burnt right through what we thought was your heart. But it turned out she missed, and everyone who saw from a distance assumed she had killed you because there was blood on the road beside your body and we just thought you were gone," Dekka explained. She was about to cry as she spoke the last sentence, bringing her back to the memories of when she had thought she had lost her one love.  
"Wait, you are telling me, that the BREEZE was unconscious when she was meant to be killing the enemy and saving the world?" Brianna began, referring to herself in the third person, Breeze had loved her superhero name, she was the only one who could pull it off.  
"I suppose so..." Dekka sighed, "anyway, on a positive note, why don't we call your family and other friends to come and meet your new, alive self!" She continued, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Sure, but not my family. I hate them. But let's get Sam, Astrid, Edilio, Jack, and any others who survived!" Brianna began, excitedly.  
"Well, we won't call Jack, but I can get the rest!" Dekka exclaimed trying to avoid the topic of Jack.  
"Jack is my boyfriend, Dekka! We call him! I know you like me and all, but Jack and I are together. Don't try and separate us," Brianna defended, not knowing why Jack wasn't going to come.  
"I though you only went out with Jack because you were bored!" Dekka exclaimed, before adding, "you are single now anyway..."  
"Did Jack dump me? The retard, after all we have been through," Brianna mumbled angrily.  
"No, he is just-" Dekka began.  
"Just what?" Brianna asked, she was obviously irritated.  
"Dead," Dekka said, the one word that would describe the true situation.  
"Oh," Brianna said, biting her bottom lip. She sat down on the bed again, and sighed. Brianna wasn't one to cry when she was upset, Brianna was just quiet when she was sad.  
Dekka walked over and sat beside Brianna before giving her a gentle hug.  
"I will get Sam and the others to gone over, how would that do?" Dekka asked.  
"Yeah, that would be good," Brianna replied, but you could tell she was still upset.

TWO HOURS LATER

There was a knock on the door.  
"Sam? Astrid?" Brianna asked.  
"Yes! Good guess!" Replied Astrid, walking through the door, closely followed by Sam.  
"Hey!" Brianna exclaimed, she was obviously happy to see her friends again.  
"Hello Breeze!" Sam replied.  
"So, how are you?" Astrid asked Brianna.  
"Good, yeah. I am alive!" Brianna exclaimed.  
"Yes, it is very good that you are alive," Astrid calmingly replied, contrasting Brianna's excited tone.  
"I know! I am still the Breeze! I kept my power as well!" Brianna shouted excitedly.  
"Really?" Asked Sam, suddenly showing interest.  
"Ya! Dekka told me that everyone but Taylor lost their power. But I kept mine!" Brianna loudly explained.  
"Let me see," Sam replied giving Brianna the instruction she wanted Sam to ask for.  
Breeze did a couple of quick circles around the room.  
"It is definatley weaker," Astrid evaluated.  
"Yeah, but I kept some of my power," Breeze positively pointed out.  
"Has the doctor seen you yet?" Astrid asked.  
"Yeah, I was fine," Brianna replied.  
"When are you allowed to leave?" Astrid asked.  
"In a few days hopefully," Brianna responded.

"Sorry we are late!" Diana interrupted, running through the door, carrying presents for Brianna, "I had to pick up Taylor and wrap the presents!"  
"Presents?" Brianna said, immediately showing interest.  
"Yes, but why don't we reunite first?" Diana asked.  
"Yeah, why not?" Brianna replied, getting up to hug Diana.  
"Hiya?" Asked Taylor, who remained unnoticed.  
"Hello, Taylor!" Brianna said, leaning over to hug Taylor. Brianna and Taylor hadn't been close in the FAYZ but now, all the FAYZ kids were close.  
Taylor had had to have a bit of editing to her skin to her yellow scales. They had changed her back into looking mainly like a human.  
"So what presents did I get?" Brianna asked.  
"Why don't you open them up and see?" Diana asked.  
"Why not?" Returned Brianna, who was already tearing the paper from the first present.  
"Do you like them?" Diana asked.  
"Yeah, I love them. I have new trainers to run in now!" Brianna replied.  
"They are from Lana and Sanjit. You will see them tomorrow!" Diana told Brianna.  
"Okay!" Brianna replied before continuing to open the presents, "McDonalds polo shirt?" She quizzically asked.  
"Albert," Diana replied.  
"Thought so!" Brianna explained, "hmm, a Blackberry Curve!"  
"That was from Sam and I!" Astrid said, "we thought you should be able to communicate with your fellow ex-FAYZians!"

ONE HOUR LATER

"Bye!" Brianna shouted to her friends, who were now leaving the room Brianna was in.  
"Bye!" They all shouted in return.  
"So, how was that?" Dekka asked.  
"Pretty good!" Brianna said in return.  
"Well, you saw all your other presents," Dekka said, gesturing to the pile of presents in the comer of the room, "so now I think it is time for me to give you my present to you."  
"Ooh! What is it?" Brianna asked.  
"Well, it is this," Dekka said. She produced a silver locket from her pocket.  
She passed it to Brianna. The locket was a plain silver disc shape, it had swirls around the outside. It had some pretty flowers and stuff on it, but in the middle it said 'Breeze'. Breeze opened up the locket. Inside was a picture of the FAYZ from aerial view on one half. The other half was empty.  
"What is this bit for?" Brianna asked, pointing at the empty photo place.  
"Whatever you want, you can put a picture of whatever you want in there," Dekka replied.  
Brianna immediately sarcastically responded, "I wonder what I should put in?" Before seriously adding one word, "US!"


End file.
